Shattering Blood
by Chryseis-Morte
Summary: Ismira, the daughter of Roran and Katrina wants to leave Carvahall- and does. She gets an apprenticeship with Angela! IS she destined to be a dragon rider? Rated T for paranoia. IsmiraxOC later on!
1. Prolouge

Authors** Note: We-ell. I didn't really see a fanfiction for this, and, I decided to make it! I hope I don't make Ismira seem to much of a Mary-Sue... Oh well! Have luck reading it!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Only OC's. And the plot. So practically, nothing.<strong>  
><strong>Really sorry, but Katrina and Roran will seem a little OOC... Sorry...<strong>

* * *

><p>Ismira walked slowly outside, smelling the clean, night air and listening to the hoot of the owls, the cry of a lonely wolf. She paused and tilted her head to one side.<p>

_'The forest_,' she thought, _'is my only friend_.' She ran her fingers tiredly through her bronze waves and took a deep sigh, thinking about the long, tiring day that left her with small tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"Ismira," a girl sneered, appearing from behind her. Ismira had gone into the market of Carvahall to get some things her mother had requested. Ismira raised an eyebrow at the girl.<em>

_"Yes, Avalaine?" Ismira said, trying her best to sound civil, and not perfectly annoyed, as she already was._

_"What _I _want to know is how a daughter of an Earl can end up so..." the girl trailed off, gesturing to all of Ismira. Avalaine flipped her dark hair over her shoulder and narrowed her brown eyes. _

_"So what?" Ismira growled._

_"You know what I mean. So un-lady-like. No lady goes hunting, or wears trousers for that matter. You should concerned about how you're ever going to find yourself a husband like that," Avalaine hissed. Ismira's mouth tightened into a straight line._

_'_Don't say anything, don't say anything,_' Ismira thought. Avalaine turned on heel and stalked over to her 'friends' who were glaring at Ismira with a look of absolute hate. Ismira walked home quickly, determined not to cry._

_As she approacher her large house, she noticed her mother was standing on the porch._

_"What took you so long, Ismira?" she scolded before realizing tears were running down her daughter's face. Ismira shoved the basket of food into her mother's hands and walked inside._

_"I'm going hunting," she growled to her parents. They looked at her in confusion._

* * *

><p>Ismira thought about what Avalaine had said. Sure in public she wore skirts and a blouse like any other girl, but when she went hunting, she put on her black leather leggings and black leather long-sleeved bodice, complete with black leather gloves and boots. Ismira knew the Spine like she knew the back of her hand. Or, at least, the part of the spine she hunted at.<p>

Ismira scowled. She knew that elves could wear her attire and it would be perfectly fine. But she wasn't an elf. She was the daughter of Katrina and Roran Stronghammer. She was the daughter of an Earl. She was the only girl not obsessed with men, and husbands, and fine dresses.

Ismira's thoughts drifted to ways that she could metaphorically kill Avalaine when she saw the unmistakeable glow of a fire and a peal of laughter ringing through the air. Ismira paused, looking startled. Most people hated the Spine and dared not come in there. She crept quietly closer, both hands on her bow. She pressed her back aganst a tree, turning her neck slowly to look at who it was. What she saw surprised her.

It was a woman with curly brown hair, knitting what looked to be a hat, with a black cat sitting beside her, his white eyes gleaming. Ismira gaped at the strange duo. For who in their right mind would be sitting around a campfire in the Spine? Ismira took a step back and heard a loud crack as she stepeed on the twig. She winced as she saw the cat's eyes perk up and the woman stop laughing.

"Young one, come out here," the woman said kindly. "It isn't nice to spy." Ismira hung her head and stepped out of the shadows. The woman turned around to face her and saw the that the woman didn't seem very old at all.

"Sorry, about that," Ismira said guiltily, biting her lip. The woman smiled. "It's just, not many people come here very often." The woman nodded and the cat stared at her.

"Not a problem." She waved her hand to say it wasn't a big deal. "Sit down, enjoy the fire. You must be freezing." It was only then that Ismira realized she was quite cold.

"We-ell, only if you insist," Ismira said, taking a small step forward to sit on a log across from the woman and her cat.

"And I do insist." The woman gave her a curious look. "You said that not many people come here often. If so, then why are _you _here?" She raised an eyebrow.

"To get away from people. To be myself." Ismira shrugged, wondering who this lady was, and why she was in the Spine in the first place. A traveler maybe? She had an authorative tone that made Ismira want to listen to her.

"And why aren't you yourself all the time?" The woman looked intrigued by Ismira.

"Because of my family. Because I'm not like everyone else. Because I'm different." Ismira usuallydidn't talk to strangers, but something about the woman made her want to spill everything to her. "I'm not inerested in marriage. I'm not interested in frilly dresses. I love hunting. I love adventure." Ismira gave a longing sigh. The cat blinked sleepily at her.

"I see. And that's why you're at here." The woman paused and then suddenly looked miffed. "I'm sorry for being so rude. My name is Angela."

"_Don't forget to introduce me," _a voice drawled. Ismira gave a small gasp of surprise.

"Did- did your cat just _talk?_" Ismira asked, not expecting that at all. Angela looked taken aback.

"That's peculiar. Most can't understand him. There's been three people before, that have. You're the fourth." Angela gave a small smile. The cat looked amused. "And he's not mine, but his name is Solembum. He's not a cat either." Ismira's eyes widened.

"If he's not a cat, then what is he?"

_"A werecat," _he said. Realization dawned on Ismira.

"You're Angela the Herbalist! My uncle and father have talked about you!"

"Oh?" Angela raised an eyebrow at her.

"My uncle is Eragon Shadeslayer and my father is Roran Stronghammer," Ismira explained, bowing her head. "It's an honor to meet you. You too, Solembum."

"Well, that explains everything perfectly." Angela clapped her hands together.

"It does?"

"It does."

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying the warmth of the fire on the cold night. But then Ismira spoke.

"Angela, I don't know what to do with my life. I don't want to just settle down. I want to see Alagaësia. I want to do something, but what I don't know." Ismira put her head in her hands. Angela seemed to think for a moment.

"I go places. How would you like to be my assistant of sorts? This isn't something I offer anyone, but your family is 'll do great things, Ismira."

"I never told you my name."

"But I know you." And in that moment, Ismira decided that she would become the herbalist's apprentice. Angela seemed so wise, like she knew almost everything. If what she said was true, Ismira knew that she wouldn't do great things by staying in Carvahall.

"I accept your offer," Ismira said, holding her head high.

"Meet me here tomorrow. Bring only what you need. Go. Get some rest." With those words, Ismira stood and walked away, feeling four eyes staring at her as she left.

* * *

><p>"Mum? Da?" Ismira called to her parents as she walked into her house, setting her bow and arrow onto the table. Her parents appeared in front of her in a few seconds.<p>

"Get anything?" her father asked. Ismira shook her head slowly.

"Sit down Mum, Da," she said sadly. Her parents didn't. Ismira sighed.

"Yes?" Katrina asked, raising an eyebrow at her only daughter.

"I'm leaving Carvahall." The words hung in the air for a few seconds, shock spreading on her parent's faces, followed by disbelief and hurt, and wonder. "I'm sixteen years old, the age that most girls will be finding husbands, but I have too much to do, so, I'm leaving."

"Leaving where?" he father choked out.

"To travel the world. I've gotten myself an unpaid apprenticeship to Angela the Herbalist. Long story short, I met her in the woods. Don't ask. There's nothign you can do to stop me so don't even try becac-" Ismira was cut off by hugs from her parents. "What?"

"You've never been exactly normal. We had a feeling you'd do this. You want adventure." Katrina sighed. "When do you leave?"

"In the morning. I- I need to pack." Ismira gave her parents a loving look before disappearing to her room. "I can't believe I'm doing this," she muttered, emotions swirling in her mind. She grabbed a leather bag and stared at her room, wondering what to take. She saw nothing too important, and didn't even notice when her mother walked into the room.

"I want to give you something," she said quietly. Ismira turned around to face her, wondering what it was. "Close your eyes." Ismira did as she was told and felt cold metal touch her skin. She opened her eyes and found a glowing, white stone with a silver chain around her neck. She took a deep breath.

"It's beautiful," she said, her lip quivering. Her mother nodded and handed her a medium sized piece of glass.

"To contact your uncle," she explained, and left the room. Ismira knew how to use it. Ismira wrapped it in glass and slipped it into the leather bag, leaving it empty for things she might find in her travels. She lay down on her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Ismira left the next morning without saying goodbye. The whole town was a buzz with the news, wondering why she left, rumors flying, most of them being made by Avalaine.<p>

* * *

><p>Ismira walked to the forest where she spotted Angela and Solembum, and together, they mounted horses that Angela acquired somehow, and started off on a journey.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Did you like it? Do you wanna review? PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE. I wanna know if I should continue!<strong>


	2. Meet O'tharen

**Authors Note: Usually I won't post this fast. But I'm sick in bed and bored. Writing is also fun.  
>Disclaimer: No, just... no.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ismira actually had no clue to where they were going, she just rode her horse behind Angela's in silence, letting her mind wander. She wondered how long she'd be gone, what people were saying about her, what her parents were telling people. Were they telling them the truth, that she got a job as an unpaid apprentice to an herbalist? Ismira actually didn't care what people said, for she hoped she wouldn't be back for a long time. It would die down, whatever they were talking about, it always did.<p>

Ismira thought about how she'd never actually seen her uncle in person. Always just looking at him through the glass. She contemplated something for a second before asking Angela permission. When the herbalist nodded her head enthusiastically, Ismira took that as a definite yes. Ismira reached into her bag until she felt the sharp edge of what she was looking for and pulled it out. She muttered, 'Let me see you, Eragon Shadeslayer,' to the glass and watched as his elfish features slowly came into view.

"Ismira?" he asked, sounding quite surprised to see her. His brow creased. "Is everything okay? No one's hurt are they?" Ismira let out a soft laugh.

"Of course not, Uncle," she said, smiling at her uncle's worry. "Everything is fine. Actually, you could say that it's great." When he gave her a look to explain further she took a deep breath. "Alright, that Angela the Herbalist character you've talked about? Well, I met her in the Spine yesterday. I was going hunting when I saw a fire and went to investigate. Well, long story short, I've decided to become her apprentice."

"Really?" Eragon looked quite taken aback. "I didn't know Angela could take on an apprentice. I always assumed she worked alone." Ismira shook her head.

"Well, she said I'm meant for great things, whatever that means. As of right now, we're on horses, traveling to who knows where. Mum and Da know of course, and actually they seemed to expect it. Another thing, I can understand Solembum. You could understand him, couldn't you? And didn't your mum? Pretty strange if you ask me, seeing as I'm related to you." At that moment, Ismira saw a boy- no, a man, walk up to Eragon and ask him a question about magic, but Ismira couldn't hear because she was too focused on the man with his mussed up black hair that made Ismira want to reach out and fix it. The man turned to her.

"What is this? Who're you?" The man asked the first question to Eragon, the second to Ismira. Ismira stared at the man's eyes, which were a light purple color. Confusion was clearly evident on his chiseled features. Ismira shook her head to clear all thoughts of his face from her mind.

"I'm his niece, Ismira, but I think the real question is who are _you_?" Ismira narrowed her eyes at him. He glared back.

"I'm O'tharen, I'm a dragon rider." He said the last bit smugly, and Ismira realized that his face may have been more than pleasant, but his attitude and ego made him quite _un_pleasant. Eragon watched their exchange with an amused expression on his face, waiting to see what might happen next. Ismira rolled her eyes at both of them.

"Well, I better go, we're arriving at a village." The glass went back to being regular glass."Men," Ismira snorted. Angela gave her a look that reflected what Ismira said. Soon they entered a village that wasn't on their map. Cobblestone streets were mide enough for five horses to walk flank by flank and the building were made of stone. Villagers were bustling around in what looked to be the main street. They stopped to a slow walk and passed through the tall iron gates.

"Angela, do you recognize this town?" Ismira whispered from beside her. Angela shook her head.

"Well, my map's actually quite out-dated." Angela glanced at the people. "Can anyone direct me to a tavern?" she asked, when the people's attention became fixated on them and everything became quiet. She scanned over the people. "Anyone?"

"Back there, straight ahead," an old man spoke up, pointing behind him for emphasis. Angela thanked him and started advancing toward the tavern, which they could see from right there. Ismira followed her, and held her head down, a blush blossoming on her cheeks, as she couldn't stand people staring at her. Well, at least not a lot of poeple staring at her. The crowd split in half as they allowed their horses to trot softly down the street and they soon came to a stone building. Angela dismounted her horse swiftly and motioned to Ismira to do the same. They walked in slowly.

A man setting down chairs from tables turned to them. "And what can I do for you?" he asked, looking quite relieved for some reason at who it was coming into the place. Angela cleared her throat and Ismira noticed Solumbum standing by her feet.

"We a need a room for me and my apprentice to stay," Angela said simply. The man nodded and out of Ismira's peripheral vision she could see Angela hand him some coins, but Ismira was too busy glancing around the room.

"Listen, I wouldn't suggest comin' down here after dark, you hear me?" The tavern owner said quietly, even though there was no one in the room. Ismira asked him why and the man just shook his head with a grave look and went back to putting down the chairs. "Anyways, how long you reckon you'll be stayin' here?"

"A few months," Angela decided quickly. The man looked taken aback but shrugged. Ismira gaped at her as they walked up the creaky stairs and unlocked the room, seeing two beds, a small table, and a small closet space. "Not the worst I've seen," Angela muttered.

"A few months?" Ismira repeated slowly while Angela nodded. Ismira shrugged. "Why don't you think he advised to come down after dark?"

"It's a tavern, Ismira. Not like the ones in Carvahall where everyone knows you," was the only explanation Angela gave.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey! Chapter 2 is uppp! Oh yeah, O'tharen will play a bigger role later, so remember that name. Usually I won't update so soon, but I find this story really easy to write. Oh yeah, sneak peek, there will be a timeskip next chapter and someone getting drunk. Mwahahaha! Also, remember that this is rated T for a reason.<strong>


End file.
